


Taste of Candy Love

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Grinding, Halloween, Love at First Sight, M/M, Party, Shyness, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: Halloween party leads to another fun time for Kuro and Zen(Sorry I have no beta-reader ! )





	Taste of Candy Love

Halloween brought a new life to the grim world that it ever so was, buzzing ghosts and haunted stories along with a young seventeen year old boy, Kurotane Piko. He adored Halloween so much his bedroom followed the festive theme, fake autumn leafs strung up about fairy lights, his sheets scattered with the pattern of jack-o-lanterns, a few plushie pumpkins thrown about his bed with some bats to match. Kuro also loved how it brought others closer, their costumes, the parties, trick or treating the whole grand scheme. He spent months getting a costume together, first going to be a ghost until his brother pinched that idea so in a hurry Kuro skittered from costume store to costume store, searching for something decent and finally finding a nice little witches outfit that grinned at himself in.

"Not too bad"

A few days later Kuro found himself slouched comfortably in a bean bag wearing his witchy costume his big pointed hat slipping over one of his eyes, sipping away on his drink as his gaze around the Halloween party, a little disappointed at all the drunk whores and fuck boys. This was his first Halloween party, well, first party ever but he expected more.

A spooky jail? Horror movies? Maybe some trick or treating even? Playing pranks? There was hardly any decorations even, only a few dim candles that rather suggested else wise then a party.

"Im gonna go.." he sighed against his glass, gulping down the last mouth full before heading towards the door until he got pushed out of the way by a group of boys running through.

The first boy had flames of firey red hair, his bandages surprisingly well put together for just a costume, it didn't match the slutty cheerleader look which made Kuro question if they could be real. The second boy followed closely with purple hair and a silk eye-patch over his left eye, grasping at the cheerleader and giggling as he spun around in his maid dress. The third boy, Kuro glanced up at, their eyes locking as his heart gave a thump.

Scratch that, boy was an awful understatement to this man. God, he was breathtaking, His long red and blonde hair with a short ash blonde shaven side, the colour split down the middle, topped off with black kitty ears, those charming harsh cherry-red eyes, his high cheek bones and the fangs hanging over his bottom lip.

Kuro couldn't even bring himself to stare at the kittyman's outfit, his short glance was more than enough as he saw his shirtless body, he was a lot thicker then Kuro, his abs shadowing from the light of the dim room, his nipples with black tape over them for a punk look, a lucky thong clung to his hips with a leather skirt and clip on tail draped between his legs.

The poor caramel skinned boy felt like he couldn't breath as the kittyman shot him a grin and shook his hips,letting Kuro know that tail wasn't a clip on but rather an insert.

"Fuck" slipped his mouth before he could think.

His heart starting to thump against his rib cage again as the kittyman walked over, his eyes scanning the drink table and grabbed the first marker he saw, gliding Kuro's black long glove down before scribbling down a number.

"Give us a call, you seem c-"

"Come on!" the red bandaged cheerleader yelled and the kitty was off again, leaving Kuro to glance down at his arm and tug up his glove.

"Gay or not Im never going to call a fuckboy" Hooking his bag over his shoulder he trotted home, scrubbing the night, the failure of the party and phone number off in the shower yet not before he saved it into his phone.

A few weeks later Kuro would still catch himself reminiscing the Halloween party, that kitty, his strong arms, good build and delicious tail. His thoughts clouded more and more with this other boy until he found himself getting mad or ridiculously turned on. Chucking his pencil from his grasp as his hissed a curse word towards his homework, mind unable to focus on anything but that damn cat and the throbbing problem between his thighs.

"Fine fine, I'll txt him and that's it" He scurried towards his phone before he had a chance to think twice, tapping out a quick message before pressing send and shutting his phone.

_S; Kurotane Piko_

_R; Mr.Kittyguy_

_Hey I know you said call but I hope txt is okay?_

A few seconds passed by, sheepishly making Kuro pull his phone closer to open the screen and see the words 'read' appear underneath his txt, he gave a low grumbling sigh into his palm.

"This was stupid he'll fucking 'k' me, I should of said something funny at least" A soft buzz took the young boy from his thoughts, glancing hopelessly at his screen to see;

_S; Mr.Kittyguy_

_R; Kurotane Piko_

_Hey who's this?_

Oh, there was a worst response then 'k', his breath halting to a stop in his lungs as he stared at the screen, a few blinks as he re-read the message. Kuro was strung up over a guy who was probably drunk off his kitten stuffed ass, he would have given his number out to a million guys and girls for that matter yet he had to be the idiot who caught feelings and try to rekindle something that never even began.

_S; Mr.Kittyguy_

_R; Kurotane Piko_

_Oh are you the witch from that Halloween party? Took you long enough ;)_

A sigh shook out his lungs, Kuro held his phone to his head preying a silent thank you from his lips before glancing back to his phone and shaking his body to focus on some smart ass, sassy yet flirty response. They txted a few times back and forth before agreeing to meet up once more, Kuro curious if that spark would still be there or if he wouldn't care.

Much to his dismay, he might of cared. Being at the coffee shop half an hour early just to pick a good seat seemed a little excessive. Still he was here and able to calm down for a moment. The coffee shop was only a few houses down from Kuro's apartment, lacing his brain with dirty ideas of 'if everything went okay we wouldn't have far to go', he showered twice and over sprayed whatever perfume he could get his slim hands on. His clothes actually decent for once, a loose black sweater with a moon pattern scattered atop, black jeans and sneakers was an easy choice.

Tapping against his half empty coffee cup he gazed at the time once more, not surprised if this kittyboy didn't show up, they didn't even speak. Just shared a look, really how much connection could you even feel in a glance.

"Hey" a steady, rough voice hummed before the owner pulled out the chair and took a seat, throwing his arm over the back of the chair, acting as if he owned the place.

"Oh you're the kitty!?"

"Yeah" he chuckled, this kittyboy looked rather different outside of costume, his hair back in the same high ponytail, his ears laced with piercings, a thick choker and a low hanging black v neck t-shirt caught the younger boy off guard as his eyes slipped lower, noticing all the rips in the kittyboy's pants and his black boots. He made no hide of checking out the blonde and red head once more, just gawking at his face as he noticed catflick eyeliner.

"I didn't think you'd txt"

"..me either" Once more he was tapping on his foam cup again, mismatched eyes unable to focus between the man's hair, his gleaming eyes or sharp fangs.

"Look I don't really know what to say or do right now" Kuro sighed, shoulders slumping forwards.

"How about we start with names?"

"..I'm Kuro"

"Hi Kuro I'm Zen" he soothed, his voice rich and coaxing, pulling the younger boy in a way he never felt before.

"Tell me what do you like?"

"..I like hamburgers?"

Who knew such a silly topic about food would lead Kuro back to his lounge-room, his front door shut and locked as he saddled the blonde and red head's hips, their lips meeting in a hurried wet kiss, his caramel fists tugging into the black v-neck t-shirt as he sighed against those soft lips before kissing again.

Never feeling so snug in someone's lap left Kuro feeling a little game as he kissed back eagerly, almost missing Zen's mouth a few times as their tongues glided together, those strong hands tracing over his body softer then a feather. At some moments it felt too much, someone so deep into his personal space, touching his body, kissing him yet Kuro couldn't find it in himself to dislike it, in fact he craved more, pushing his fingers up into the red and blonde ponytail as Zen gave his thighs a squeeze.

"Zen..I can't I'm gonna" he shivered, the yandere's mouth cutting him off as they kissed once more, Kuro could feel something bubbling up inside about to burst as the older boy graced his hips and pulled him closer, their chests hitting and Kuro sighing into the other boy's mouth at the closeness until Zen dragged him back, sending sparks shooting up the younger one's spine.

"You're.."

"I'm hard" Zen breathed back, their lips meeting again as he guided Kuro's hips back and forth, rubbing their clothed excitements together. Granted not knowing much Kuro was rather proud of how he was going, still somehow staying cool or at least trying to, getting someone else just as horny as he was,those hands keeping him steady until he began to rock his hips. His hands moving to cup Zen's face as he kissed him hard, those feather light touches soon became harder, his sharp nails bracing the tanned skin beneath them.

Hips jackhammering faster, panting against Zen's mouth, Kuro couldn't think as he shivered, his whole body shaking as he snapped forwards and hid his face into the crook of the other boy's neck, trembling through his orgasm as his mismatched eyes rolled up into his skull from the pleasure dripping out of him. He felt so boneless a few seconds later as those rough hands rubbed up his back once more, squeezing his hips and thighs as Zen rolled his hips forwards, brushing them together again as Kuro cuddled in further. His hot breaths hitting the sensitive skin on the older boy's neck before he leant in and began to press a few kisses there.

"..mmph" Kuro shivered, his fingers tugging on Zen's thick choker until he clipped it off and dropped it somewhere on the floor beside their bodies, finally that neck was free and his to attack with kisses. Sucking his skin like a thirsty kitten, Kuro left love bite after love bite as the hips underneath his own worked away quickly, he could hear Zen panting above him, those little noises where melodies to his ears, soon though he started to get louder, his hips moving faster as his voice climbed higher.

The younger boy not knowing what to do but adoring the moment shoved his hands under the black v neck, sucking another love bite as Zen wrapped his arms around Kuro's waist and squeezed, his hips almost bucking, his frame shuttering as he panted through his silent release. Among a sigh Zen flopped back against the couch, a blissful expression smeared across his features. Kuro had seen him half naked with a tail up his ass but right now nothing looked hotter then the image in front of him, Zen's hair a mess, his neck blooming in soon to be hickes and clothes disheveled. The ebony haired boy could breathe now but he didn't want too, leaning back in for another kiss their lips met softly, hands caressing each other.

"Kuro"

"Mm?" he asked, head resting on Zen's shoulder again as he pressed a couple more kisses to his neck.

"Come get food with me"

"You don't want to go?"

"..you want me to go?" God that voice changed sounded painful, the younger boy glanced up to see those handsome red eyes hurt, Zen's expression a little confused as his grip began to weaken.

"N-No. No I don't I just-I don't really know fuck boy code and-"

"Why do you think I'm a whore?"

"..You were running around half naked with a tail when we met"

"What's wrong with a tail?" he teased, a smirk blossoming over that confused look. Thank goodness he was starting to relax again. Just the thought of upsetting him made Kuro's stomach twist, his hands carefully gliding back into that tied up ponytail.

"My friends and I gave each other dares and I never back down"

"I wouldn't of cared if you were a whore anyway" The ebony haired boy mumbled back, really wanting to kiss the other boy, even hoping that somehow they could start making out again.

"Well that's good to know" Zen joked, his hand pressing under the back of the other's shirt as he rubbed his back softly, trying to grasp onto the gentle moment Kuro pressed a kiss to his crush's cheek then a few along his jaw line, a little ashamed of himself for judging a book by its cover.

"Do you still want something to eat?"

"Yeah, we could start with burgers then finish up with you"

Halloween was a good time of year, the treats, the costumes, the electric feel to the night air but it was nothing compared to waking up on Christmas morning, the candy, the warm fire and the most breath-taking pair of crimson eyes batting awake beside a young caramel skinned boy as he cuddled in closer to his new boyfriend, Kuro still adored the little things about Halloween but waking up to Zen was something that no holiday could compete with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading Xx


End file.
